


[Podfic of] we're anything but unremarkable

by bessyboo, klb



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb and bessyboo of a fic by synecdoche</p><p>Author's summary: Annie and Britta go shopping for curtains. No plot, just cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] we're anything but unremarkable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we're anything but unremarkable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689423) by [middlecyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlecyclone/pseuds/middlecyclone). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BCommunity%5D%20we're%20anything%20but%20unremarkable.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 9:01

  
---  
  
From the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV. The entire work can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html).

**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: I really wanted women from Community to be represented in this year's Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, and the character voices in this adorable ficlet were so spot on, they were aching to be performed. And, of course, I love working with Bess, and we basically just had a really fun and easy time with this. Thank you to synecdoche for being beyond gracious and for getting me even more excited to work on this one!


End file.
